Lies
by cbbyunbee
Summary: Rahasia hubungan antar anggota EXO. Sahabat, keluarga, pekerjaan, dan juga cinta yang menyimpang. Hubungan mereka rahasia. Baekhyun harus menjalani hubungan pura-pura itu. Kris, Luhan, dan Tao pergi. ChanBaek/BaekYeol/EXO. UBAH JUDUL SOALNYA KEMAREN GAK SREG AJA JUDULNYA..
1. Chapter 1

**Author : CB_BYUNBEE**

 **Main Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, EXO**

 **Other Cast : Taeyeon**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Angst**

 **Mereka semua milik Tuhan dan Orang tua masing-masing..**

Mereka Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun, member dari boyband yang bernamakan EXO.

Aku melihat mereka masuk ke dalam ruang latihan di gedung SM saat tengah malam. Jangan tanya aku ini siapa, bisa bilang aku hanya penguntit mereka. Aku mengikuti mereka sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Singkatnya, aku adalah seorang trainee SM dan seorang penggemar EXO.

Mereka berdua sangat baik. Baekhyun baik sekali kepada penggemarnya, begitu pula dengan Chanyeol, walaupun kadang dia sedikit pemilih.

Sebelum debut Chanyeol memiliki kekasih perempuan. Mengapa aku mengatakan perempuan? Karena ia sekarang memiliki kekasih, tenang saja, kalian tidak akan cemburu. Mungkin hanya sedikit jijik? Atau sangat jijik? Kekasih Chanyeol sekarang adalah seorang lelaki. Sama-sama memiliki apa yang ia punya.

Chanyeol selalu saja tersenyum lebar pada penggemarnya. Aku kadang merasa, apakah gigi-gigi itu tidak kering? Dia bahkan terlihat idiot dan tampan secara bersamaan. Sungguh beruntung kekasih Chanyeol itu.

Apakah wajah Chanyeol itu terlihat sangat polos? Sebenarnya.. Aku ragu mengatakan ini. Chanyeol pernah berhubungan sex dengan mantan pacarnya, pacar perempuannya, mungkin itu sex pertamanya.

Aku tertawa hingga rasanya ingin terjungkal. Saat itu, tetanggaku menceritakan bagaimana Chanyeol menangis ketika pacar perempuannya itu memutuskannya. Tetanggaku adalah seorang laki-laki dan ia juga teman Chanyeol. Tega sekali mantan Chanyeol itu membuat Chanyeol menangis. Awalnya, aku mengira itu hanya bualan konyol tetangga anehku. Setidaknya sebelum Chanyeol mengungkapkan sendiri di sebuah interview, dia bilang saat itu dia hampir menyelesaikan seratus burung kertas untuk pacarnya kemudian dia menerima telepon. Pacarnya mengajaknya untuk putus. Sejak itu aku sangat membenci mantan Chanyeol itu. Ayolah, gadis itu bahkan tidak debut, hanya pemeran teater musikal, dia tidak terlalu cantik.

Menjadi penguntit itu menyenangkan dan melelahkan. Apakah kau tau istilah _sasaeng fans?_ Kami mempunyai peraturan tersendiri. Privasi idola kami adalah yang nomor satu, jika itu sangat privasi sekali. Kau tau beberapa-banyak- orang menganggap penggemar Super Junior yang berasal dari Korea itu kejam. Mereka tidak tahu apapun tentang apa yang penggemar itu lihat saat mengikuti idolanya. Menurutku, istri Sungmin-salah satu member Super Junior- itu jahat. Itu hanya menurutku, karena aku sangat tidak menyukai wanita iblis itu.

Jangan pernah terlalu menyalahkan penghujat-haters- karena mereka memang selalu seperti itu, kau tidak bisa mengubahnya. Kecuali jika mereka di suguhi oleh sesuatu yang membuat mereka tahu kalau mereka selama ini salah. Atau memang sebenernya idolamu itu yang buruk? Setiap orang memiliki keburukan, karena seorang idol adalah manusia.

Awal comeback EXO tahun 2013. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka tidak sedekat saat promosi album MAMA-awal debut tahun 2012-. Banyak penggemar keduanya merasa heran dengan sikap mereka. Kenapa moment yang selama ini manis terlihat? Mungkin saja mereka ingin lebih mengakrabkan diri dengan member lainnya. Tetap saja ini terasa sedikit aneh, walaupun mereka tetap terlihat dekat.

SM Entertaiment memang membuat EXO berdasarkan pasangan. Seperti perkumpulan homoseksual saja. Dengan kedua belas member mungkin itu membuat semuanya sulit untuk saling mengakrabkan diri.

Baekhyun adalah member dengan pelatihan tersingkat. Aku berhayal, mungkin saja dia sempat di asingkan atau di acuhkan oleh member lainnya? Kata para member, Baekhyun akrab dengan Chanyeol hanya dalam waktu dua puluh detik, menajubkan. Itu pasti karena pribadi mereka yang hampir sama.

Jika di perhatikan, gaya Baekhyun saat tahun 2012 dan 2013 itu berbeda. Dia terlihat lebih imut-itu bagus- di tahun 2013. Kupikir Baekhyun terlihat lebih jantan saat awal debut. Auranya terlihat sedikit berbeda, seakan ia tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Mungkin itu karena proses mengakrabkan diri dengan dunia yang gemerlap. Terlihat _innocent_.

Terlalu banyak kata mungkin di sini. Karena aku tidak tahu pasti.

SM sangat pintar memanipulasi sesuatu. Kai, dia terlihat sangat keren dan karismatik. Gerakan dancenya sangat seksi. Di balik itu semua, sebenarnya ia adalah sosok yang polos dan kadang-atau sering- kurang merasa percaya diri. Jongin, itu nama aslinya, bagaimana jika kedua nama itu terdengar? Lebih bersinar dengan nama Kai, bukan? Tetap saja kami penggemar mereka lebih suka memanggil Kai dengan sebutan Jongin. Karena.. itu terdengar akrab, bukan? Kami merasa dekat dengannya.

Kembali dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Aku tak tahu kapan pastinya mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Benar, kekasih laki-laki Chanyeol adalah Baekhyun. Sepertinya sebelum tahun 2013 mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Bagaimana mereka bisa berpacaran? Baekhyun adalah seorang gay. Wajahnya sangat imut dan terlihat agak feminim. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol tidak terjerat olehnya jika dia harus terus bersama Baekhyun dalam sistem SM yang menyuruh mereka untuk berpasangan. Mungkin jika mereka berdua adalah pria normal, tidak akan menjadi seperti ini. Tetapi salah satu dari mereka adalah seorang homoseksual, itu menjadi cerita yang berbeda.

Kau tahu D.O. dan Kai? Sekedar pemberitahuan, mereka saling menyukai.

Kemungkinan besar di tahun 2013, sebagian member tahu jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu gay. Lambat atau tidak, manager mereka pasti tahu.

Apakah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pernah bercinta? Jawabannya adalah Ya. Dan mereka telah melakukannya berulang kali. Darimana aku mengetahuinya? Mudah saja, aku dan teman-temanku itu cukup licik. Sebenarnya kami yang meletakkan kamera tersembunyi di kamar hotel Luhan saat di Jepang tahun 2014. Kau pikir hanya sebatas kamar Luhan? Kami bisa melakukannya dengan lebih. Bagaimana dengan kamar Chanyeol atau Baekhyun? Dengan sangat terkejut dan senang, aku mendapatkan apa yang sangat aku inginkan. Desahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Tak terduga sama sekali. Mereka tahu jika kamera itu milik kami, sial! Dan kenapa berita tentang tiga orang sasaeng fans tertangkap itu tidak ada sama sekali? Ingat dengan jelas, kami adalah tiga orang gadis yang licik. Apakah aku masih seorang gadis? Umurku dua puluh dua saat itu. Oh lupakan itu, yang jelas kami memiliki video Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tengah bersenggama.

Hampir pertengahan tahun 2014, audio yang menyatakan jika itu adalah suara desahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersebar. Siapa yang menyebarkannya? Itu adalah teman gilaku, dia sangat gila. Tenang saja, sebelum itu kami telah mengeditnya. Video yang telah kami ubah menajadi audio sebenarnya memiliki durasinya yang sangat panjang. Kami sengaja hanya memotong suara yang jelas-sangat jelas- bahwa itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Banyak penggemar EXO yang mengatakan itu adalah rekaman palsu, hasil editan, dan yang lainnya. Ada juga yang mempercayainya. Kau tahu? Banyak sasaeng fans yang mengenal kami melayangkan protes, kami hanya bisa diam saat itu.

Dengan teganya Kris meninggalkan EXO. Dia keluar tanpa kami, mereka dan semuanya tahu. Itu sangat menyakitkan, bukan? Aku tidak ingin membahas ini. Tapi setelahnya, saham SM menurun drastis.

Penyesalan datang padaku dan kedua temanku. Sebab Kris yang keluar, saham SM yang menurun. Berita itu muncul. Kebohongan itu berlanjut hingga sekarang.

Baekhyun dan Taeyeon-member girlband SNSD- ketauhan tengah berkencan di dalam mobil saat tengah malam. Itu hanya kebohongan! SM benar-benar tahu tentang orientasi seksual Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Apa mereka takut itu terbongkar?

Aku sadar, foto-foto di akun SNS Baekhyun dan Taeyeon terdapat kemiripan dan menyambung satu sama lain. Kris sepertinya memang ingin keluar jauh-jauh sebelumnya, dan mereka telah merencanakan ini.

SM pintar atau bodoh sebenarnya? Mengapa tutup mobil bagian atas di biarkan terbuka, Taeyeon menatap ke kamera wartawan. Mereka sengaja seperti itu akan tidak terlalu berdosa telah membohongi beribu umat bahkan berjuta manusia?

Menurutku Taeyeon cukup berpengaruh di SM. Dia bisa saja menolak, tapi mengapa ia tidak menolak? Kupikir Taeyeon menyukai Leeteuk-member Super Junior-. Alasan apa yang membuatnya tidak menolak? Atau dia seorang lesbian? Oh, ini hanya perkiraanku saja. Sesungguhnya, Taeyeon adalah sosok yang selalu ingin terlihat baik di mata penggemarnya.

Polar Light-fansite Baekhyun- tetap mendukung Baekhyun walaupun berita kencan itu tersebar. Karena Polar Light juga mengetahui sesuatu. Dia berkata, kita hanya perlu untuk mendukung B. Senang sekali banyak fansite Baekhyun yang bertahan hingga sekarang. Terima kasih Tuhan.

Betapa telihat terpuruknya Baekhyun saat itu. Kasihan sekali dia. Dia bukan terpuruk karena dia ketahuan berkencan-toh dia tidak ketahuan berkencan dengan Chanyeol kan, kekasih sesungguhnya. Dia tertekan, bagaimana hubungannya dengan Chanyeol kedepannya? Kurasa Chanyeol, member lainnya, dan juga para manager mendukungnya. Bahkan pelatih keografi EXO.

Setelah bersama hampir tiga tahun lamanya-ada juga yang melebihi itu-. Luhan keluar dari EXO, mengikuti jejak Kris. Sebelum berita keluarnya Luhan, telah tersebar rumor yang menyatakan Luhan akan keluar meninggalkan EXO. Siapa tahu berita itu menjadi betulan yang begitu menyakitkan.

Member termuda-Sehun- harus merasakan kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Apalagi Luhan adalah kakak kesayangannya. Walaupun akhir-akhir ini Luhan begitu dekat dengan Xiumin, mungkin karena faktor usia mereka yang seumuran dan itu terasa lebih nyaman. Sehun menyukai Luhan dan itu terjadi sejak trainee. Sialnya bagi Sehun, ternyata Luhan adalah pria normal. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Sebenarnya hanya asal menebak, mungkin saja sungguhan? Mungkin..

Pernah terpikirkan Sehun menyukai Baekhyun? Aku pernah berpikiran seperti itu. Menurutku memang Sehun menyukai Baekhyun. Ayolah.. Siapa lelaki gay yang tidak terpesona dengan Baekhyun? Walaupun sedikit pasti jawabannya adalah Ya.

Pelatih keografi EXO benar-benar mendukung ChanBaek, dia bahkan menge-like foto editan ChanBaek dari penggemar EXO di akun SNSnya.

'Mereka tidak akan menunjukkan hubungannya jika tidak ada yang mendukungnya'

Kurang lebih dia pernah meng-update di akun SNSnya seperti itu. Aku lupa bagaimana kata-kata yang sebenarnya. Jika kalian yang berpikir biasa, itu di tujukan pada Baekhyun dan Taeyeon karena Taeyeon telah menge-like status itu. Kupikir itu benar-benar tidak! Itu di tujukan kepada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun! Kalian tahu siapa yang kemungkinan menentang mereka? Banyak sekali; Petinggi SM, penggemar yang merasa hal itu menjijikkan, masyarakat Korea dan penduduk dunia-mungkin-.

Bayangkan, jika kau adalah Taeyeon. Jika hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun bukan rekayasa, apa kau berani untuk menyukai status itu di publik? Jawabannya adalah Tidak. Jika hubunganmu adalah rekayasa dan kau menyukai Baekhyun, tapi kau mendukung Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, apa kau tidak merasa kasihan pada mereka? Jawabannya adalah Ya.

Kupikir Taeyeon memang mendukung ChanBaek. Tetapi sepertinya dia juga mulai menyukai Baekhyun. Atau dia hanya sahabat Baekhyun sama halnya seperti Heechul, karena Taeyeon seorang lesbian?-Aku memiliki dua perkiraan. Taeyeon tidak sejahat itu untuk memisahkan mereka yang sebenarnya cukup mudah dia lakukan. Mudah saja, ia hanya harus mempengaruhi Baekhyun. Dunia gemerlap itu sangat sulit. Tetapi intinya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling mencintai.

Sungguh, sebenarnya di dunia ini banyak sekali yang dapat di perkirakan dan juga ada banyak hasil yang bisa di simpulkan dari suatu kejadian. Hanya mereka yang benar-benar tahu apa yang terjadi.

Jika kau pikir Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu hanya sebatas sahabat, itu sangat salah. Mereka menyembunyikannya hebat sekali namun sangat kentara. Awal debut mereka sangat akrab dan secara tiba-tiba tahun berikutnya, mereka mulai menjauh. Baekhyun akan terlihat canggung dan sedikit malu saat duduk bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak menempel pada Chanyeol, tidak seperti sikapnya pada member lain yang bergelantung layaknya anak kera. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol yang terlihat menjaga pandang pada Baekhyun. Astaga mereka menyebalkan sekali.

Orang pikir mereka sahabat. Sahabat macam apa yang terlihat menjauh seakan ada sesuatu yang telah di sembunyikan. Ada dua kemungkinan. Mereka saling membenci atau saling mencintai. Kau boleh memilih salah satunya. Pilihan nomor satu terlihat sangat menyeramkan, jika mereka saling membenci, itu memungkinkan hubungan member EXO tak sedekat teman atau sahabat pada umumnya, hanya rekan kerja.

Aku terkadang ingin tertawa sekeras-kerasnya saat menemukan moment di mana mereka seperti kelepasan. Apakah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun jika berdekatan itu frontal? Mereka itu sahabat-jika kau berpikir seperti itu-. Jika kau berpikir itu frontal, kalian telah tahu apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya.

Kembali ke tahun 2015, sekarang aku benar-benar di depan pintu latihan yang di dalamnya terdapat Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun. Pukul satu malam waktu Korea Selatan. Apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam sana?

" _Emhhh Yeol-hh.."_

Aku menelah ludah. Mereka bercinta?

" _Jangaan..hhh membuat eemmhhh di situ..akh!"_

Sialan pasangan homoseksual itu, aku harus merekamnya. Tidak kusangka hukuman karena telat latihan membuahkan hasil yang menguntungkan.

 **END** **/TBC?**

 **Mau lanjut? Chapter 2 : Sudut pandang Kyungsoo tentang ChanBaek. Chapter 3 : Sudut pandang Authornya :3 /plak/**

Ini bikinnya beberapa bulan yang lalu :v gara-gara baca ff CB yang pakek sudut pandang temen sekelasnya :3 genrenya school-life.

Ini bisa jadi fact-fanfict, tapi karena di pandang dari sudut pandang penggemar. Jadi konflik yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka gak terlalu kentara, karena di pikiran penggemar, mereka berusaha berpikir kalau idolanya melakukan yang menurut mereka positif dan bisa di terima di akal, mereka hanya butuh menerima hasil dan kadang gak terlalu mikirin prosesnya.

Aku pernah nemuin fanfic, bisa-sangat-dibilang fact-fanfic. Judulnya What If, serius baca ff itu ya~~

Ada juga ff buatan author Hon3ybush, aku lupa judulnya pliss T.T tapi serius ff itu kejam ToT Chanyeolnya jahat :' tapi keren, itu ceritanya lumayan keras, gak tega kalo bayangin itu sungguhan *plak. Tapi dia sekarang vakum T.T


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **Author : cbbyunbee**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO**

 **Other Cast : Manager EXO, Taeyeon**

 **Genre : Yaoi, Friendship, Angst, Real-life, AU**

 **Mereka punya Tuhan dan Keluarga masing-masing..**

 **Kecuali Baekhyun punya gue xD /plak/ :v**

Saat musim dingin di bulan Januari. Ketika Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, sepasang matanya melihat seorang pemuda bermata sipit tengah di perkenalkan oleh pelatihnya.

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun, dia adalah anggota baru kalian"

Itu kata pelatihnya. Dan Baekhyun tersenyum lebar-lebar saat memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri. 'Bukankah kata pelatih kita akan debut kurang lebih satu tahun lagi?' pikir Kyungsoo.

"Hei, Byun Baekhyun"

Chanyeol menyambut anak baru itu dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar. Kurang lebih dua puluh detik setelah berkenalan, mereka berdua terlihat sangat akrab.

"Kau hanya menjalani pelatihan selama beberapa bulan? Artinya kau akan debut bahkan masa pelatihanmu belum mencapai dua tahun"

Jongdae selalu-hampir- mengatakan apapun secara berlebihan, padahal dirinya sendiri memiliki masa pelatihan hampir sama seperti Baekhyun. Dan itu membuat beberapa orang yang berada disana tidak menyukai mereka.

"Kyungsoo hyung, apa kau tidak ingin berkenalan dengan anak baru itu?"

"Kurasa kau harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'hyung' Jongin. Sepertinya dia lebih tua darimu"

"Tapi, dia terlalu kecil"

"Apa kau juga menghinaku?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat, "Tidak, bukan itu maksudku"

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan setelahnya. Mereka menjalankan latihan vokal untuk rekaman lagu debut mereka. Ternyata suara anak baru itu bagus juga, dan dia semakin terlihat dekat dengan Jongdae.

"Kenapa kau tidak dekat-dekat dengan Baekhyun lagi?"

Chanyeol menoleh terkejut pada Kyungsoo kemudian pemuda tinggi itu menggeleng, "Tidak apa, kurasa dia lebih senang dengan Jongdae karena mereka akan sama-sama akan di letakkan di posisi main vokal"

"Oh begitu.."

Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian tersenyum padanya, "Aku harus latihan dance bersama Junmyeon hyung. Huh, kurasa dance kami buruk sekali" lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

Setelah mereka debut. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terlihat lebih dekat. Ternyata Jongdae berada di grup yang harus mempromosikan diri di Cina. Awalnya Baekhyun dan Jongdae terlihat sedih karena mereka akan berpisah, Jongdae juga merasa sedikit kesal karena di tempatkan di Cina. Bukan karena ia tidak menyukai negara bambu itu, hanya saja, siapa yang tidak ingin mempromosikan di negara kelahirannya sendiri?

Karena Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktu lebih sering bersama, setidaknya mereka berulang kali latihan vokal bersama untuk rekaman. Mereka berdua menjadi lebih dekat. Setelah rekaman dilakukan, mereka melakukan latihan koreografi, bagaimana mencari napas saat menari, dan menginap di asrama.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjadi teman sekamar dan mereka menjadi dekat kembali, lebih dekat dari yang sebelumnya. Mereka akan berebut benda yang menurut anggota grupnya yang lain adalah hal yang sepele. Dan bertengkar. Mereka membuat Junmyeon lebih pusing, karena si leader sudah pusing dengan latihan dance-nya.

"Berhenti bertengkar! Kalian membuatku dan Seunghwan hyung pusing. Dan Baekhyun, jangan mengusili Sehun lagi!"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kedua teman satu grupnya yang lebih tua darinya di marahi oleh sang leader.

"Bukankah mereka kekanakan?"

Jongin-adik kesayangannya itu-di banding Sehun ataupun Tao, berbicara tepat di sebelah telinganya dan itu membuatnya merasakan lambungnya seperti di remas kuat. Rasanya aneh.

Kyungsoo tahu jika Baekhyun dan Sehun itu memiliki orientasi seksual yang menyimpang. Sehun pernah bercerita pada Baekhyun dan dirinya dulu saat masih trainee. Sehun menangis bahwa ia tahu Luhan adalah lelaki normal. Dan Baekhyun menyatakannya secara gamblang bahwa ia menyukai sesama lelaki.

SM Entertaiment juga bertanya pada trainee mereka tentang orientasi seksual mereka setelah mengecek kesehatannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan pada mereka, Kyungsoo?"

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Kau straight?"

"Begini Baekhyun, aku pernah tertarik pada kakak kelasku dulu-"

"Perempuan?"

"Ya. Tapi kadang aku pernah berdebar jika dekat dengan lelaki tertentu"

"Kau Bi?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu.

Saat showcase dua bulan yang lalu. Baekhyun mengatakan pada para penggemar bahwa ia sering mandi bersama dengan Sehun dan berpose untuk latihan iklan, berjaga-jaga jika ada tawaran untuk iklan. Kyungsoo yang saat itu duduk di sebelah Sehun menggeser posisi duduknya menjauhi anggota termuda itu, sebenarnya hanya bermaksud bercanda walaupun ia tak menyakal bahwa dirinya sedikit merasa geli.

"Minseok hyung, aku tak tahu harus mengatakan ini pada siapa. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, mereka berciuman!"

'Jangan bercanda. Kau mengigau, ya?'

"Aku tidak bercanda ataupun mengigau!"

Kyungsoo memutuskan sambungan telponnya dengan Minseok dan setelahnya ia mengirimkan gambar melalui akun Line-nya pada Minseok. Minseok tiba-tiba menelponnya dan berkata : "Hentikan mereka sebelum Baekhyun di telanjangi!"

Waktu itu Kyungsoo yakin hari itu terjadi pada bulan Januari. Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa kalau dua teman segrupnya itu gay, tapi ia tidak yakin dengan reaksi anggota lainnya. Hanya Kyungsoo dan Minseok yang tahu. Karena menurut Kyungsoo, anggota yang paling dewasa adalah Minseok.

Kyungsoo memang tidak pernah memanggil Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan sebutan 'hyung'. Menurutnya itu tidak cocok untuk mereka meski ia berbeda satu tahun atau beberapa bulan dengan mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu sangat kekanakan, walaupun tidak setiap hari tapi lebih mendominasi sering. Malahan Baekhyun yang sering memanggilnya dengan 'hyung', anak itu aneh.

Setelah beberapa anggota EXO-nama grup mereka- mengikuti acara Idol Championship. Junmyeon atau Suho-namanya setelah debut- menanyakan hal yang membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berkeringat dingin. Beberapa anggota mulai curiga pada mereka.

"Apa kalian serius dengan hubungan kalian?"

Kyungsoo bertanya pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan gugup, "A-Apa maksudmu..?"

"Kami saling menyukai" tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang dan menggenggam tangan kiri Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo berdeham, "Tidak hanya pemuas nafsu,'kan?"

"Tidak" jawab Chanyeol cepat-cepat.

Kyungsoo merasa lega lalu tersenyum, "Kupikir kalian harus menyembunyikan hal ini baik-baik"

Anggota termuda menangis saat membacakan pesan-pesannya pada semua anggota di radio sukira. Sehun merasa bersalah, kedua hyungnya bertengkar karenanya. "Itu bukan salahmu, Sehun" Luhan berkata seperti itu padanya, "Kau hanya tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah menjalani hubungan"

Luhan bisa berkata seperti itu karena ia tidak pernah merasakan apa yang Sehun rasakan. Setelah Sehun menyukai Luhan yang ternyata hyungnya itu pria dengan orientasi seksual yang normal. Dia menyukai Baekhyun dan ternyata hyungnya itu sudah memiliki kekasih, "Aku harus minta maaf pada Chanyeol hyung"

"Kau 'kan termasuk adik kesayangan Chanyeol. Dia pasti tidak akan terlalu marah padamu"

"Benarkah?" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan wajahnya yang basah, "Ya" jawab Luhan.

Sehun mulai menyukai Luhan kembali.

Jongdae berusaha membuat kedua teman segrupnya itu kembali akur.

"Ayolah, kalian ini beagle line. Kemana lelucon kalian?!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya diam. Jongdae menghela napas pelan, "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tidak akan memaksa" kemudian ia pergi dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Chanyeol hyung, Baekhyun hyung.."

Bahu Baekhyun menegang mendengar suara itu. Dan Chanyeol beranjak dari sofa, masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku karena menciummu saat itu.." Sehun berkata pelan pada Baekhyun. Takut terdengar oleh anggota lainnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng tidak kentara, "Tidak apa, mungkin hubungan ini memang seharusnya tidak terjadi"

"Tidak! Kalian tidak boleh putus, hyung.."

"Wae..?"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh! Aku akan bicara pada Chanyeol hyung. Satu hal lagi, jangan sampai anggota lainnya tahu masalah ini. Cukup aku, Luhan hyung, Kyungsoo hyung, Minseok hyung, dan kalian sendiri yang tahu. Jangan terlalu memperlihatkan hubungan kalian, mereka akan curiga"

Sehun mempunyai maksud lain mengatakan itu.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlihat mulai menjauh sejak era wolf, pertengahan tahun 2013. Kyungsoo tahu mereka lebih menyembunyikan hubungan mereka daripada yang dulu. Tapi menurutnya, mereka berdua terlalu berlebihan. Ketika Baekhyun atau Chanyeol ditanya oleh anggota lain mengapa pertemanan mereka terlihat semakin renggang, mereka berdua hanya menjawab : "Tidak kok, aku hanya ingin lebih dekat dengan member lain"

Mereka berdua masih terlihat dekat di depan member lainnya daripada yang terlihat di depan penggemar. Saat itu, mereka sedang berdua di dalam kamar mereka. Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol dan Chanyeol meletakkan kepalanya di atas kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku lelah.."

Chanyeol memainkan rambut Baekhyun yang saat itu berwarna ungu kemerahan, "Aku juga, tapi aku sangat senang pergi ke Hongkong. Itu yang pertama kalinya"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Chanyeol dan membuat kepala keduanya berbenturan, "Aw, jangan tiba-tiba"

"Maaf" Baekhyun menyengir, lalu dengan hitungan detik pemuda manis itu merubah ekspresinya, "Bukan itu maksudku, bersembunyi seperti ini sangat melelahkan, Chanyeol-ie. Aku takut dengan tatapan Minseok hyung. Junmyeon itu juga menatap kita seperti menilai!"

"Kau bilang.. kau menyukaiku"

"Ya, aku menyukaimu, Chanyeol.."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Memberitahu semua member? Jika itu yang kau mau, ayo kita lakukan!"

"Jangan!"

Baekhyun mencengkram lengan Chanyeol. Dan pintu kamar terbuka.

"Apa maksud kalian dengan 'jangan'? Dan apa-apaan dengan tatapan itu?"

Kyungsoo tahu suatu saat kejadian ini pasti akan terjadi. Dirinya melihat dengan jelas bagaimana manager mereka menceramahi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan urat-urat nadi yang bermunculan di kepalanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian menjadi seperti ini?! Apa para pelatih kurang keras melatih kalian?!"

Kalimat pertanyaan penuh dengan amarah itu membuat semua anggota EXO-K keluar dari kamarnya dan member EXO-M terlihat menuruni tangga.

"Ada ap-"

"Aku tahu kau gay, Baekhyun! Bukan berarti dirimu bisa membuat Chanyeol seperti ini!"

"Apa?! Baekhyun..?"

Jongdae yang tadinya keluar dari kamarnya sembari menguap lebar dengan mata tertutup, kini kedua kelopak matanya itu terbuka lebar.

Chanyeol berdiri dari atas sofa, kedua matanya memerah, "Hyung! Ini semua bukan kesalahan Baekhyun!"

"Lalu apa?! Ini kesalahanmu, Chanyeol? Oh ya, kau sudah berbohong, kau sendiri bilang kalau kau normal?"

"Sudahlah, Youngjung hyung.. lagipula.. tidak ada yang mengetahuinya, 'kan..?"

"Diam kau, Jongin!" Telunjuk Youngjung mengarah pada Jongin, setelah itu Jongin hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tidak bisa melawan manager yang biasanya terlihat ramah pada mereka.

"Halo, Sunghwan? Oke, temui aku di gedung SM.."

Kyungsoo mendekati Jongin yang terpaut jarak dengannya sekitar beberapa centi meter kemudian menepuk bahu anak itu, ia membisikkan sesuatu, "Jangan kau ambil hati, dia hanya sedang marah"

"Ya" Youngjung mematikan sambungan ponselnya dan menatap kepada seluruh anak-anak yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Jangan keluar dari asrama! Chanyeol, Baekhyun ikut aku"

Setelah itu, kemungkinan buruk akan terjadi-menurut Kyungsoo.

Pagi harinya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali ke asrama bersama dengan manager EXO-M. Semua anggota yang ada di ruang tengah menatap kearah mereka bertiga. Yifan yang pertama berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ketiga orang itu.

"Hyunkyung hyung, bagaimana?" tanyanya pada Hyunkyung.

Sang manager menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya berbicara, "Tidak terlalu serius" ia tersenyum, "Kita hanya harus mengatur ulang pembagian kamar"

Beberapa bulan telah terlewati semenjak kejadian itu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang awalnya terlihat sedikit murung, sekarang mereka sudah terlihat seperti dulu lagi. Awalnya beberapa anggota sedikit menjauhi mereka, mungkin hanya menyesuaikan, sebetulnya mereka tidak keberatan dengan hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun terlihat lebih dekat dengan salah satu anggota girl group seniornya yang berada di agensi yang sama, namanya Taeyeon. Bukan hanya terlihat dekat dengan Taeyeon saja, Baekhyun juga terlihat semakin dekat dengan Heechul Super Junior, Key SHINee, Amber F(x), Yunho TVXQ dan salah satu trainee yang akan debut menjadi boy group.

Junmyeon sering menyindir Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bahwa hubungan seperti itu tidak akan bertahan lama, "Lihat saja, Baekhyun sekarang terlihat begitu dekat dengan Taeyeon sunbae"

"Apa maksudmu, hyung..?" Baekhyun bertanya pelan, sedikit takut dengan leader yang kadang terlihat tidak di hormati di depan kamera.

"Apa kau sekarang sedang menjalani hubungan dengan Taeyeon sunbae? Ingat, Baek! Jangan membuat masalah lagi! Apa kau tidak tahu diri?!"

Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun yang terlihat tengah menunduk dan menahan napasnya, ia tahu kalau Baekhyun sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Apa kau tidak tahu usaha kami semua untuk debut?! Kalau kau benar-benar menyukai Chanyeol, jangan dekati wanita itu lagi! Kita tidak di perbolehkan untuk berkencan!"

Si Junmyeon ini kadang tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya. Kyungsoo tahu dia adalah leader yang baik daripada Minseok yang harus menjadi leader. Tapi cara bicaranya, dia kadang seenaknya.

"CUKUP HYUNG!" Baekhyun berdiri dan menggebrak meja rias yang ada di depannya. Enam anggota lainnya-tanpa Chanyeol, Yifan, Luhan, dan Jongdae- dan dua perias yang ada di sana terlihat sangat terkejut. Mereka hanya berpura-pura tidak mendengar hal tadi walaupun sebenarnya sangat jelas di pendengaran mereka. Kedua perias artis itu keluar dari ruangan, merasa ini adalah masalah internal yang seharusnya tidak mereka dengar.

"Kau tahu, hyung?! Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa! Waktu trainee-mu selama tujuh tahun itu sama sekali tidak berguna! Kau tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Hidupmu bahkan lebih menyedihkan dariku! Cih, bergonta-ganti gadis saat kau masih trainee, itu memuakkan, kau menyalahi aturan! Kau menjadi leader hanya karena masa pelatihanmu lebih lama dari kami semua!" Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan satu tarikan napas.

"Untuk apa kau repot-repot menjadi trainee kalau kau tahu orang tuamu itu kaya raya?! Kau ingin membuktikan apa?! Kalau kau itu sebenarnya..." Baekhyun menghentikan kalimatnya, ia tahu kalau dirinya terlalu banyak bicara, dan jahat.

"Sebenarnya apa..?" Suara Junmyeon terdengar bergetar, "Apa..?"

Kedua bola mata Baekhyun bergerak tidak beraturan, "Mianhaeyeo.." ia melirik kearah Junmyeon yang tengah menatap kearahnya melewati cermin besar yang datar di dinding.

Baekhyun mendesah frustasi sembari mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Pembersih make up yang ada di gengamannya ia lemparkan ke lantai kemudan ia menendang kursi yang tadinya ia duduki. Baekhyun meninggalkan ruangan.

Minseok ikut meninggalkan ruangan. Menyisakan keenam idol populer yang duduk di kursi mereka dengan tatapan kosong.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Baekhyun kembali bersama Chanyeol. Entah apa yang sepertinya Chanyeol katakan pada Baekhyun, anak berisik itu berbaikan dengan Junmyeon dan semakin dekat dengan si leader. Baekhyun juga terlihat semakin dekat dengan Minseok, tidak canggung seperti sebelumnya.

"Jongin!"

"Apa?"

"Mau kuberi rahasia supaya tidak ketahuan?"

Kyungsoo melihat kalau wajah Jongin terlihat sangat cerah dan menganggukkan kepalanya setelah Baekhyun mengatakan itu.

"Rahasia apa?" tanyanya pada kedua orang itu.

Jongin diam saja sementara Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya, "Pokoknya rahasia, kau tidak boleh tau, Kyungsoo-ie"

Yang Kyungsoo tahu, semakin lama-sejak itu- Baekhyun dan Jongin terlihat begitu dekat. Kyungsoo merasa sesak dan perut atasnya seperti di remas memutar-rasanya seperti ingin muntah melihat mereka.

Pada bulan November, EXO di percaya membawakan sebuah acara reality show. Tidak benar-benar nyata seperti kehidupan mereka. Tidak, mereka tidak seceria itu setiap harinya, di adegan EXO Showtime tidak ada acara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang bermesraan. Tapi yang benar-benar nyata adalah, mereka sudah menganggap seluruh anggota sebagai keluarga.

Awal episode mungkin mereka terlihat sedikit canggung. Bukan berarti mereka tidak dekat walaupun ada beberapa anggota yang tidak terlalu dekat dengan anggota lainnya. Mereka hanya tidak ingin terlihat melakukan kesalahan dan ceroboh, mereka itu grup rookie.

Penggemar sedikit banyak telah di tipu. Tetapi Jongin memang benar kalau dia sering-atau kadang menelpon ketiga anaknya-anak anjing-. Namun penggemar bisa melihat bagaimana atau membayangkan sifat asli mereka, tawa mereka benar-benar nyata.

EXO adalah aktor yang handal. KaiSoo, ChanBaek, HunHan, KrisTao, ChenMin. Mereka berdua belas bukanlah pasangan gay-kecuali untuk ChanBaek sekarang-. Pemimpin SM mengatakan pada mereka, hubungan mereka harus terlihat nyata, karena itu akan membuat grup mereka terkenal. Mereka terlihat, gay. Pihak SM memberikan skrip kepada mereka tentang apa yang harus mereka lakukan di hadapan penggemar.

Rumor Chanyeol berkencan dengan salah satu anggota grup rookie tersebar. Junmyeon dan yang lainnya kecuali Baekhyun-dia sedang keluar- menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh tanya di ruang tengah.

"Apa itu benar, Chanyeol? Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Junmyeon.

Chanyeol tidak melihat kearah Junmyeon, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya, "Kalian tidak tahu apapun tentangku dengannya, benar aku memiliki hubungan dengan rookie itu. Hanya awal pendekatan.."

"Ya ampun Chanyeol!" Junmyeon menggebrak meja yang ada di depannya, yang lainnya terkejut melihat itu. "Kau tahu kalau kau melanggar aturan?!"

"Yak! Park Chanyeol! Lalu akan kau kemanakan Baekhyun huh?!" Minseok mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya, "Bagaimana dengan usaha persembuyian kalian selama ini?!"

"Sudahlah, kalian masuk saja ke kamar kalian.." kata Kyungsoo, "Biarkan Chanyeol mengurusi masalahnya sendiri untuk sekarang. Dinginkan kepala kalian semua, cari solusi terbaik setelahnya"

Kyungsoo melihat Yifan memasuki kamarnya bersama Jongin dan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengikuti Yifan dan mengintip apa yang di lakukan leader EXO-M itu di kamarnya.

"Masalahmu berat sekali ya, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mendongak menatap Yifan lalu mengangguk, "Aku bingung, apalagi tidak ada Baekhyun-ie disini, hyung"

Yifan tertawa kecil, "Dia akan kembali nanti, Chanyeol. Dia tidak pergi selamanya"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, "Kalau dia pergi ke kedai, supermarket atau latihan, aku tidak akan sekhawatir ini.."

"Memangnya Baekhyun kemana?"

"Bertemu Taeyeon sunbaenim, Youngjun hyung, Sooman sonsaengnim dan Youngmin sonsaengnim"

Yifan mengkerutkan dahinya, "Untuk?"

"Mendiskusikan hubungan.."

"Ma-"

"Aku mohon jangan beritahu siapapun, hyung. Mereka akan melakukan rekayasa itu cepat atau lambat"

Kyungsoo tak sengaja sedikit mendorong pintu menggunakan sikunya, pintu itu mengeluarkan bunyi. Yifan dan Chanyeol menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya dua kali dan sedikit menelan salivanya gugup tidak kentara.

"Chanyeor-a.. seharusnya kau memberitahu kami. Kuharap kau dan Baekhyun bisa dalam mood yang baik untuk syuting lusa besok"

Keadaan semakin membaik untuk melakukan adegan bermain karaoke untuk syuting EXO Showtime pada ulang tahun Kyungsoo saat itu. Kemarin lusa, Chanyeol menceritakan semuanya pada Junmyeon. Junmyeon mengatakan pada Chanyeol untuk tidak menyembunyikan hal apapun kalau itu menyangkut kelangsungan grup mereka.

Beberapa anggota EXO memang sempat kesal pada pasangan gay itu. Baekhyun beberapa minggu ini terlihat mengagumi Taeyeon. Mungkin itu hanya bentuk kagum sebagai penggemar laki-laki tetapi Baekhyun tidak memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol saat itu. Ternyata Baekhyun hanya mengamati Taeyeon, karena sungguh, seniornya itu sangat pintar menutupi sesuatu.

Baekhyun berada di dalam grup orang yang menyimpang di antara artis SM dan Taeyeon adalah salah satu anggota grup itu.

Beberapa bulan berikutnya, Chanyeol menemukan Yifan sedang meminum beberapa butir obat _._ Yifan jatuh pingsan dan di larikan kerumah sakit. Tidak ada media yang tahu, entah apa yang telah di lakukan pihak agensi. Jantung Yifan bermasalah, kata dokter yang menangani anak itu, jantungnya yang bermasalah adalah akibat terlalu sering mengonsumsi obat _Antidepresan._ Untung saja anak bodoh itu tidak pernah meminumnya secara berlebihan-seperti lima butir sekaligus.Semua anggota sekarang tahu, Yifan mempunyai masalah yang berat dengan agensi dan sebelumnya tidak ada satupun anggota EXO yang tahu.

Yifan mengajukan surat pengunduran diri sebulan sebelum konser tunggal EXO di Seoul. Namun SM sama sekali tidak menghiraukan surat itu dan dua minggu kemudian, surat pengunduran diri di tolak.

Dan satu minggu sebelum konser tunggal itu, Yifan kabur ke Cina dan menuntut pihak agensi.

"Seharusnya aku mencegah Yifan-ge malam itu. Kukira itu hanya mimpi" Tao menutup matanya yang berair menggunakan lengan kanannya.

Junmyeon pergi meninggalkan kamar Tao. Sepuluh orang yang ada disana menatapnya aneh, leader pendek itu sedari tadi tidak bicara sama sekali.

"Junmyeon itu menyukai Kris" Kyungsoo mendengar Minseok berbisik pada Luhan yang ada di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END** **/TBC?**

 **REVIEW PLEASE...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bagian 3-1/2**

 **Author : cbbyunbee**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO**

 **Other Cast : Manager EXO, Taeyeon**

 **Genre : Yaoi, Friendship, Angst, Real-life, AU**

 **Mereka punya Tuhan dan Keluarga masing-masing..**

 **Kecuali Baekhyun punya gue xD /plak/ :v**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengikuti Youngjung yang berjalan menuju gedung SM. Mereka berdua bergandengan tangan sangat erat. Baekhyun tahu tangan Chanyeol yang di genggamnya sekarang basah dan dingin, dan Chanyeol tahu kalau bahu Baekhyun bergetar hebat.

"Aku tahu kalian berpegangan tangan, lepaskan itu."

Youngjung berbalik, menatap kedua lelaki yang mengikuti di belakangnya. Mereka berdua masih menunduk lalu menggelengkan kepala.

"Lepaskan itu!"

Youngjung memukul tangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang bertaut. Genggaman itu terlepas dengan tangan memerah.

"Ada apa ini Youngjung?" Senghwan menghampiri mereka bertiga dan menatap bergantian, "Sebaiknya selesaikan di dalam, jangan sampai terlihat orang lain." bisiknya pada Youngjung.

"Aku harus melakukan apa lagi.., sudah kubilang walaupun kalian menyimpang, kalian tetap bisa debut. Sekarang? Tidak mungkin juga aku mengeluarkan kalian-"

"-dan pasti saham akan menurun." sahut Youngmin.

Sooman melirik kearah Youngmin lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Apa yang di katakan Youngmin sonsaeng itu benar" Sooman memijit keningnya yang berdenyut, "Kita mempunyai banyak staff"

"Apa kalian tidur sekamar?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Jangan katakan kalian sudah melakukan... sex?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kaku, mereka diam.

"Jawab aku, Chanyeol, Baekhyun."

Youngmin melirik pada tangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang bertautan, "Mereka sudah melakukannya" katanya pada Sooman.

"Seunghwan, Youngjung. Atur ulang pembagian kamar anggota EXO. Usahakan pembagian itu memisahkan mereka."

Seunghwan dan Younjung mengangguk patuh.

Sooman menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya menundukkan kepala, "Angkat kepala kalian.."

Mereka berdua tidak bergerak sama sekali, kecuali tangan mereka yang semakin erat saling menggenggam.

"Angkat kepala kalian berdua."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Sooman menghela napas, Youngmin mencebikkan mulutnya dan Youngjung menarik lengan Baekhyun dengan kasar. "Angkat kepalamu dan pacarmu itu" bisiknya di telinga Baekhyun. Bibir Baekhyun bergetar, tangan dan kakinya terasa sangat kaku. Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Chanyeol yang merasakan pergerakan teman-kekasih- satu grupnya itu sedikit melirik kearah anak itu. Melihat Baekhyun yang mengangkat kepala, Chanyeol mengikutinya.

"Aku tidak melarang kalian menjalani hubungan itu. Jadi, tolong sembunyikan baik-baik."

Kedua mata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melebar. Mereka tersenyum dan sedikit tidak menyangka apa yang telah di katakan oleh atasannya. Keduanya berdiri secara bersamaan dan membungkukkan badannya berulang kali, "Kamsahamnida sonsaengnim, kamsahamnida. Kamsahamnida sonsaengmin, jongmal kamsahamnida." air mata menuruni sebelah mata mereka.

-Wendy ft Yook Jidam - Return-

.

.

.

.

.

Hyunkyung menghampiri Sunghwan dan yang lainnya, "Bagaimana? Apa yang di kata-"

Plak

Plak

Hyunkyung terbelalak dan Seunghwan langsung menahan Younjung yang ingin menampar Baekhyun lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Youngjung menggertakkan rahangnya, "Astaga. Aku hanya tidak tahan ingin memukul mereka!" ia menutup kedua matanya dalam dua detik dan menghela napas, "Maafkan aku Baekhyun, Chanyeol"

"Hyung, sepertinya kau butuh istirahat. Aku dan Seunghwan yang akan mengurus mereka."

"Ah terima kasih Hyunkyung-ah. Aku akan mengabari kalian besok, kumohon diskusikan pembagian kamar. Terima kasih.."

Youngjung pergi meninggalkan mereka berempat setelah mengatakan itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Hyunkyung.

"Kita menginap di rumahmu." Seunghwan merangkul bahu Hyunkyung, "Baekhyun, Chanyeol, ayo!"

"Aku akan menyusul nanti."

Seunghwan melambaikan tangannya pada Hyunkyung, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun. Hyunkyung berbalik dan menatap si pembuat masalah, "Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Heol, Youngjung hyung mulai lagi kasarnya." Hyunkyung memutar bola matanya malas, "Kau tahu, dia sangat menyeramkan kalau seperti itu." lalu ia bergidik sembari mengusap kedua lengannya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Tenang, kalian laki-laki, kan." canda Hyunkyung kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mencegah tangan Hyunkyung yang akan memutar kenop pintu.

"Wae, Baekhyun-ie?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku.. hanya takut. Bagaimana reaksi mereka nanti.."

Chanyeol menggenggam erat telapak tangan kiri Baekhyun dan tersenyum lembut, "Tidak akan terjadi hal buruk, Baek."

Hyunkyung yang melihat hal itu hanya terkekeh, lalu ia mengusap kepala adik kesayangannya itu. "Percaya padaku, mereka tidak akan berbuat yang buruk pada kalian. Mereka itu temanmu, kan."

Ketika tangannya memutar kenop pintu, ia sangat yakin bahwa wajah kedua anak di belakangnya ini sedang tegang, sangat tegang.

"Apapun yang terjadi. Semuanya butuh proses, anak-anak."

Tidak terlalu seperti perkiraannya. Baekhyun melihat Yifan yang berjalan kearah mereka bertiga. Semuanya bahkan ada disana, apa mereka menunggunya?

"Hyunkyung hyung, bagaimana?" tanya Yifan pada Hyunkyung.

Hyunkyung menatap seluruh anak-anak yang ada disana, mereka menatapnya dengan khawatir dan berharap. Ia menghela napas panjang, "Tidak terlalu serius." lalu tersenyum, "Kita hanya harus mengatur ulang pembagian kamar."

Di belakang Hyunkyung. Chanyeol tetap menunduk dan menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun baru menyadari, ada tiga temannya yang tidak berada disana. Jongdae, Tao, dan Yixing.

Pembagian kamar di atur ulang. Chanyeol dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin, sementara Baekhyun dengan Junmyeon dan Sehun.

Sekitar pukul satu pagi Baekhyun terbangun lalu keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Di depan kulkas, ia melihat Yifan tengah meminum dua butir obat di depan kulkas. "Yifan hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Yifan sontak menutup botol air mineral dengan gerakan terkejut lalu ia berbalik menatap Baekhyun, "Ah, hanya obat mual dan vitamin."

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti, "Kau sakit?" tanyanya sembari berjalan mendekati Yifan dan mengambil botol air mineral.

"Terlalu banyak latihan membuatku mual, Baek."

Baekhyun merasa curiga pada gerak-gerik Yifan, tetapi ia tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu. "Aku juga kadang seperti itu. Makanya mulai sekarang kita harus rajin-rajin mengonsumsi vitamin lagi."

"Kalau kau terlalu rajin meminumnya, napsu makan akan bertambah. Aku tidak ingin terlihat seperti babi."

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya, "Makan banyak pun itu tidak terlalu mempengaruhimu. Kau 'kan tiang listrik!"

"Yach!"

Keduanya tertawa.

"Baekhyun-ah.. kenapa kau tidak memilih untuk berbohong saja pada Youngjung hyung? Dengan begitu, semuanya tidak akan seperti ini.."

Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah sendu. "Berbohong pun nanti pasti akan ketahuan, hyung. Aku kasihan melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat lelah menyembunyikan itu pada kalian semua. Aku merasa bersalah juga padanya, aku yang membuatnya seperti ini. Pikiranku terlalu kacau saat itu, langsung saja aku mengungkapkan semuanya." Baekhyun tertawa hambar.

Yifan mengusap tengkuknya, "Ah, kau benar juga. Haha.." ia tertawa canggung. "Maafkan aku mengungkit itu."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, "Tak apa, hyung. Omong-omong, apa kau tidak merasa jijik padaku?"

"Untuk?"

"Itu.. aku, Chanyeol, kemarin."

"Oh itu.. Santai saja. Aku sering bertemu orang gay atau lesbi sebelumnya di Kanada. Walaupun sebenarnya aku terkejut sekali saat tiba-tiba Youngjung hyung berteriak pada kalian dan mengatakannya saat itu."

"Kau orang baik, hyung."

Yifan merasa dadanya bergetar sakit setelah Baekhyun mengatakan itu padanya.

"Baekhyun-ah. Kau mau kemana?"

"Bertemu dengan Taeyeon sunbae. Aku pergi, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menatap sendu pada Baekhyun yang tengah mengenakan sepatu kemudian membuka pintu asrama.

"Kenapa kau sering sekali bertemu dengannya..?"

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari. Junmyeon menghela napas kasar melihat itu semua.

Bukan hanya bertemu dengan Taeyeon. Tetapi disana juga ada Heechul.

"Untuk apa pertemuan kali ini?"

Heechul menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Merencanakan sesuatu untukmu."

Kedua alis Baekhyun bertautan tak mengerti. Sebelum Baekhyun bertanya kembali, Taeyeon menyelanya.

"Kau masih ingat usahamu untuk menjadi seorang bintang 'kan, Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia masih tidak paham dengan situasi ini.

"Kau pasti tak ingin semua usahamu itu sia-sia 'kan, agensi hancur karenamu, dan keluargamu di cemooh oleh semua orang." Kata Heechul.

"Nuna, hyung. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kalian katakan?!"

Taeyeon menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya, "Apa kau mau pacaran denganku?"

"Huh?!"

Taeyeon sedikit meringis melihat reaksi Baekhyun lalu ia menyikut lengan Heechul yang ada di sebelahnya, "Chingu-ya, jelaskan padanya."

Heechul melirik Taeyeon dengan tajam, "Dasar tidak sopan." Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada Baekhyun. "Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga kalau salah satu dari kalian terlibat masalah mengenai hal 'itu' atau fans yang menyebarkan sesuatu yang kita jaga."

"Temanku ini benar, Baekhyun-ah. Kau masih ingat perkataanku saat itu, 'kan?"

Baekhyun terdiam mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut kedua sunbaenya itu. Ia mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelum ia di debutkan. Saat itu rasanya ia ingin menyerah saja untuk menjadi artis. Berbagai macam larangan yang tidak cocok untuknya yang sedikit 'nakal'. Di larang memakan ini dan itu, harus melakukan perawatan ini dan itu, latihan menari yang saat berat untuknya, apalagi ia merasa tidak ada apa-apanya di banding Jongdae yang memiliki suara yang menurutnya sempurna. Baekhyun merasa tertinggal jauh di belakang teman-teman calon satu grupnya. Kemampuan menarinya tidak bisa di bilang baik, suaranya kacau dan tidak sesuai dengan nada yang seharusnya, semangatnya jauh di belakang Junmyeon yang membuatnya sangat iri dengan pemuda atheis itu.

Di saat ia tengah merenung di ruang latihan saat gedung SM Entertaiment sudah sangat sepi dan gelap. Pintu ruang latihan terbuka dan cahaya masuk kedalamnya, itu membuatnya sangat terkejut.

"Astaga, kau mengejutkanku! Kupikir kau hantu yang di bicarakan akhir-akhir ini."

Dahi Baekhyun mengkerut mendengar suara yang sepertinya sangat familiar. Lampu ruangan menyala dan itu lebih membuatnya terkejut saat menyadari dengan siapa ia bicara. Taeyeon SNSD.

"Hei, kau melamun! Dasar bocah aneh.."

Taeyeon yang akan pergi keluar ruangan menghentikan langkahnya, ia mendengar seperti ada seseorang memanggilnya.

"Nuna.."

Taeyeon berbalik dan mendekati Baekhyun, "Kau trainee, 'kan?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Seharusnya kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'sunbae'." Taeyeon menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkacak pinggang.

Baekhyun menyadari sikapnya yang sangat tidak sopan sontak berdiri dan membungkukkan badan berkali-kali pada senior sekaligus idolanya itu.

"Maafkan aku, sunbae. Maafkan aku."

Taeyeon tertawa keras melihat sikap Baekhyun. "Hahaha, tidak papa. Jangan terlalu kau pikirkan. Tapi kenapa kau belum pulang? Bocah SMP seharusnya besok sekolah, 'kan?"

"Aku sudah lulus SMA, sunbae." Baekhyun sedikit meringis mengatakannya.

"Apa?!" Taeyeon menatap Baekhyun dari kaki sampai ke atas kepala. "Kau terlihat masih anak-anak, maafkan aku.. haha." Lalu kembali tertawa.

"Tapi tunggu sebentar. Kenapa wajahmu terlihat murung sekali?"

"Ya?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali, "Tidak ada apa-apa!"

"Hei.. siapa yang bertanya padamu kalau terjadi sesuatu atau tidak. Pasti masalah umum itu lagi."

"Maksud, sunbae?"

"Itu.., tunggu, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku? Byun Baekhyun, sunbae-nim. Kenapa?"

Taeyeon menunjuk Baekhyun tepat di wajah anak itu. "Kau yang akan debut itu, 'kan?! EXO?!"

Baekhyun juga terlihat terkejut, "Bagaimana sunbae bisa tahu?"

"Para senior membicarakan kalian. Secara umum memang seperti itu." Taeyeon melihat kearah jam tangannya, "Oke, ada dua hal yang akan aku katakan padamu."

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tahu kau sedang frustasi sekarang. Pesanku, lakukan apapun yang mereka katakan asal kau merasa mampu melakukannya. Kalau kau merasa tidak mampu, ingat seberapa besar mimpimu itu."

Baekhyun diam.

"Kalau kau berhasil debut dan mempunyai masalah sekecil atau sebesar apapun. Ingat seberapa besar usahamu untuk mewujudkan mimpimu itu. Kenangan bersama teman-temanmu. Dan bagaimana menyesalnya dirimu jika sampai kau akan melakukan sesuatu yang salah dan terburu-buru."

"Aku pergi." Taeyeon mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. "Aku ingat apa yang nuna katakan saat itu."

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?" tanya Heechul.

Taeyeon menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Menjadi orang yang tahu balas budi."

"Besok kita tidak ada jadwal sama sekali."

Semua orang yang berkumpul di meja makan terlihat senang mendengar perkataan Junmyeon.

"Akhirnya aku bisa tidur seharian." Kata Jongin lalu memakan makan malamnya dengan semangat.

"Baekhyun kemana?" tanya Luhan.

"Oh iya, sedari tadi aku tidak melihat Baek-hyung." sahut Sehun.

Chanyeol meletakkan sendoknya lalu membawa piringnya ke belakang, "Baekhyun pergi ke SM building. Aku selesai."

Junmyeon memandang Chanyeol kasihan.

Sesampainya Baekhyun di asrama, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Semua itu mulai terasa sangat kental setelah beberapa hari. Jongin dan Sehun terkesan menjauhinya, dan ia sulit untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama Chanyeol. Anak itu selalu sok sibuk dengan Yixing, mereka selalu berdua, alasannya Chanyeol yang ingin belajar mengaransemen musik kepada Yixing. Baekhyun rasa, Chanyeol sedang tidak ingin di ganggu untuk sementara waktu. Pikiran negatif itu tiba-tiba datang, Chanyeol memang berniat menjauhinya, sejauh ini Baekhyun masih bisa melihat Chanyeol bercanda dan saling memukul dengan Jongin dan Sehun. Membuatnya sangat iri.

Beberapa minggu setelahnya. Chanyeol kembali mendekat pada Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun merasa kedekatan ini berbeda dari sebelumnya. Semuanya terkesan biasa saja. Tidak ada yang berhubungan dengan perlakuan 'romantis'. Baekhyun merasa kembali kemasa ia trainee.

"Kau tahu, hyung?! Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa! Waktu trainee-mu selama tujuh tahun itu sama sekali tidak berguna! Kau tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Hidupmu bahkan lebih menyedihkan dariku! Cih, bergonta-ganti gadis saat kau masih trainee, itu memuakkan, kau menyalahi aturan! Kau menjadi leader hanya karena masa pelatihanmu lebih lama dari kami semua!" Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan satu tarikan napas.

Junmyeon membalas Baekhyun dengan beberapa kalimat. Setelah itu Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu, ia meminta maaf lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Baekhyun merasakan dirinya jahat, mengucapkan kalimat itu, pasti sangat menusuk. Tapi itu tak akan terjadi jika bukan Junmyeon yang memulai.

Minseok ikut meninggalkan ruangan.

Baekhyun melangkah cepat setelah menutup sedikit keras pintu ruangan khusus untuk EXO. Ia lebih memilih menuruni gedung KBS dengan tangga, bukan dengan lift, menggunakan lift hanya akan membuat banyak orang melihat wajahnya yang kusut dan suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk untuk berbuat sopan pada orang lain. Baekhyun tidak ingin mengambil resiko menjadi buah bibir; "Artis yang tak memiliki sopan santun."

Kaki Baekhyun tidak mau lagi menuruni tangga. Ia lelah dengan jadwal dan semuanya. Menuruni tangga sebanyak itu bisa membuat otot kakinya tegang. Bukannya Baekhyun lemah karena lelah menuruni tangga, hanya saja ia tidak mau dan ia ingin duduk sebentar, beristirahat atau merenungkan sesuatu.

Suara sepatu yang menapaki lantai dan menuruni tangga membuat suara berisik, walau tidak sebising jika kau menggunakan sendal rumah. Baekhyun berdiri dengan gerakan terkejut, ia sempat melihat ke belakang sebelum akan melarikan diri. Lucu, dia ingin melarikan diri dari apa dan siapa? Dia bukan buronan, pengedar narkoba atau pecandu. Jika pun itu staf atau produser gedung ini, yang pastinya mereka sibuk dan tidak akan mengacuhkannya.

Melihat itu ternyata Minseok, Baekhyun tidak jadi untuk melakukan hal yang di sebut melarikan diri, "Baekhyun-ah." Minseok memanggilnya.

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan duduk kembali di tangga pertama. Minseok terdiam sebentar kemudian memilih untuk duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Seharusnya kau tidak mengatakan hal sejahat itu pada si Myun, Baekhyun-ah."

"Aku melakukan apa, hyung?" Baekhyun malah balik bertanya.

"Menyinggung masalah trainee, itu sangat sensitif untuk Junmyeon, kau tahu, 'kan?"

Baekhyun menghela napas dalam hitungan dua detik, "Lalu menurutmu, menyinggung masalahku dengan Chanyeol, apa itu tak sensitif bagiku? Dan dia berkata seakan perusak semuanya adalah Taeyeon nuna, dia tidak bersalah."

Dahi Minseok mengkerut, "Lalu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku tidak berkencan dengan Taeyeon nuna. Aku tidak melanggar aturan, hyung."

"Aku tahu." Baekhyun menatap Minseok, terlihat terkejut. "Kau membuatku takut, hyung." Kata Baekhyun.

"Aku?" Minseok bingung.

"Kau jarang bicara. Melihat orang dalam diam. Kupikir kau membenciku."

"Aku hanya mengamati, Baek. Mengamati keadaan." Suara Minseok terdengar seperti menyakinkan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menjadi leader."

"Karena aku tak pantas untuk itu."

Alis Baekhyun menanyatu, "Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak pandai bicara dan tidak terlalu tegas. Kau tahu kenapa Yifan yang menjadi leader di banding Luhan atau Yixing?"

"Kenapa?"

"Luhan sampai saat ini masih sering mengalami demam panggung, tangannya sering bergetar. Sementara Yixing, apa yang bisa diharapkan darinya? Bahasa Koreanya tidak sebagus Yifan atau Luhan, dia masih bersikap kekanakan pada Luhan. Bisa dibilang juga, Luhan terlalu memanjakannya. Walaupun aku tahu kalau Yixing adalah orang yang mandiri-sangat."

Baekhyun setuju dengan apa yang di katakan teman satu grupnya itu, "Kurasa hyung. Kau harus lebih terbuka, maksudku, diam dan mengamati seperti itu adalah baik. Tapi itu tidak akan berguna kalau kau tidak berbuat apapun."

"Lalu, apa yang aku lakukan padamu sekarang?"

Baekhyun terdiam. "Tapi mungkin kau harus melakukan yang ini lebih sering dan pada yang lain juga."

Minseok tidak mnghiraukannya dan kembali ke topik utamanya, "Junmyeon sebenarnya memperhatikanmu, Baek." Kata Minseok, jeda beberapa detik ia melanjutkan. "Hanya saja ia tak tahu cara menunjukkannya. Junmyeon hanya mengamatimu dan Chanyeol, lalu meledak saat ia tidak bisa menahannya."

"Tapi kenapa dia tidak menegurku sebelum dia meledak?" kata Baekhyun dengan sakratis.

"Masalah kalian adalah cinta sesama lelaki. Bukan antara seorang wanita dan seorang pria. Junmyeon seperti takut ikut campur dalam hal itu."

"Mungkin dia merasa jijik kepadaku."

"Bukan!" sanggah Minseok cepat-cepat, "Apa kau tidak pernah memperhatikan si Myun, Baek?"

"Dia kadang termenung. Sikapnya pada Yifan berbeda dengan yang lain. Dia berusaha bersikap normal tapi tak bisa. Junmyeon berdiri disatu helaian rambut tipis antara normal dan rasa ketidaknormalannya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Junmyeon mencoba mendekati Park Chorong lagi setelah tiga tahun mereka tidak berkomunikasi. Bersikap normal padahal ia sedang mengetes dirinya sendiri."

Baekhyun mulai berpikir. Satu bulan setelah ia menjadi trainee, di depannya, di belakang gedung SM. Baekhyun melihat Junmyeon bertengkar dengan seorang gadis yang sekarang ia ketahui siapa namanya, Park Chorong, anggota grup wanita bernama APink. Junmyeon dan Yifan baru saja saling mengenal saat mereka berdua bersebelas-sebelum ada dirinya dan Jongdae- di dalam sebuah ruangan, dan menjadi proyek besar agensi. Lalu salah satu di antara mereka tidak jadi di debutkan.

Kedua mata Baekhyun membola setelah menyadari sesuatu yang sangat membuatnya terkejut bukan main.

"Kau benar." Minseok menyadari air muka Baekhyun dan menyela anak itu yang seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

Minseok melanjutkan. "Dia takut melibatkan apapun yang berhubungan dengan kata 'sejenis'. Junmyeon takut kebenaran jika ia mulai menyimpang itu di terima oleh hatinya."

Satu setengah tahun yang lalu, awal debut mereka, menatap kamera adalah hal yang tersulit selama latihan. Bisa saja kau terpeleset atau menabrak yang lainnya saat berusaha menfokuskan mata kearah kamera.

Kedua belas pemuda itu berdoa kepada Tuhannya masing-masing. Oh sepertinya tidak dengan Junmyeon, dia Atheis, tetapi dia ikut berdoa yang di sebutnya dengan memohon, kepada siapa? Dia tidak memiliki Tuhan.

Setelah acara berdoa, sebisa mungkin mereka menjadi orang lain sesuai dengan skrip yang di berikan pihak agensi dan juga bersikap sopan melibihi tingkat kesopanan mereka sendiri.

Perform pertama tanpa _lipsing_ terasa sangat sulit. Mereka melihat kembali penampilan mereka melalui video. Kyungsoo merasa sangat tidak berguna setelah melihatnya, sungguh apa yang ia lakukan tadi? Kesalahan yang ia lakukan banyak sekali. Jongin yang merasa dirinya cukup baik dalam perform tadi langsung berubah pikiran. Suaranya terlalu keras sehingga mengalahkan suara musik mereka sendiri. Chanyeol merasa kemampuan bernapasnya kurang, sangat kurang, ia tersenyum, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, hanya perlu melakukan latihan yang lebih keras. Sehun sepertinya harus lebih belajar melakukan rapp. Junmyeon menghela napas paling kentara, ia merasa malu tetapi juga bangga. Sementara Baekhyun, penampilannya sangat kurang, menurutnya, tatapannya harus lebih menyakinkan dan kendalikan nadamu.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya. Disana, Junmyeon tertidur di kasur dan menghadap dinding. Baekhyun tahu, Junmyeon sama sekali tidak tertidur, bahu pria itu tegang. Baekhyun menghela napas kemudian melangkah mendekati ranjang Junmyeon.

"Hyung.." panggilnya.

Junmyeon tidak menyahut.

Baekhyun menghela napas untuk yang kedua kalinya, "Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu..."

Setelah menunggu sekitar dua menit atau tiga menit, tetap tak ada sahutan dari sang leader. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menahan air matanya, dadanya merasa sesak kalau begini caranya, tidak mungkin ia bisa bermusuhan kalau masih ingin tetap ada di EXO, apalagi dengan teman sekamar, satu unit grup, dan leader grupnya.

"Aku ingin minta maaf padamu, hyung.."

"Aku tahu aku salah, jadi maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, aku tidak tahu apa-apa, jadi itu langsung keluar dari mulutku."

Masih tidak ada sahutan apapun dari yang lebih tua, "Hyung..."

Baekhyun memilih menyerah dan duduk di atas lantai dan bersandar pada ranjang Junmyeon. Baekhyun menekuk kakinya dan meletakkan wajahnya di atas kedua lututnya.

"Baekhyun-ah.."

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak kencang, yang memanggilnya benar-benar Junmyeon, 'kan?

"Aku juga minta maaf karena, ya aku tahu. Kata-kataku terlalu menyakitkan untukmu."

Baekhyun mendongak menghadap Junmyeon, ia tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku tahu kau sebenarnya tidak bermaksud seperti itu, 'kan?"

Keadaan mulai membaik. Sangat baik, sebelum Chanyeol di beritakan berkencan dengan gadis rookie. Keadaan memburuk tapi tidak terlalu lama. Yifan tahu semuanya, tapi tidak menyeluruh.

"Baekhyun berdikusi dengan mereka."

"Maksudmu dengan 'mereka'?" tanya Yifan.

Chanyeol menghela napas berat, gurat keresahan ada pada dirinya, "Mereka. Kau tahu, hyung ... di agensi ini ada satu perkumpulan. Perkumpulan yang isinya orang menyimpang."

Yifan terlihat sangat terkejut, "Bagaimana bisa kau tahu? Itu benar-benar ada? Bukan hanya sekedar rumor yang beredar saat kita masih trainee?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak. Itu benar-benar ada. Taeyeon sunbae dan Baekhyun termasuk di dalamnya," Yifan tak bisa untuk tidak terkejut mendengarnya. "Sekarang mereka mendiskusikan untuk melakukan hubungan, maksudku, itu hanya settingan. Tapi kenapa lebih cepat dari perkiraanku?! Apa ada masalah?!" Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya.

"Apalagi, Baekhyunie-ku, dia, dia berusaha untuk normal! Apa dia tak sadar yang membuatku menyimpang adalah Dia?!"

Yifan melihat dan mendengar Chanyeol benar-benar frustasi sekarang.

"Chanyeol, setiap masalah pasti ada jalan keluarnya. Apakah kau sudah berbicara dengan Baekhyun?"

"Sudah, aku sudah bicara dengannya. Dia yang memintaku untuk dekat dengan gadis rookie itu! Kenapa tak sekalian dia menjodohkanku dengan Sandara nuna!"

"Haha." Yifan tertawa kecil dan Chanyeol mendelik kearahnya. Yifan, sekarang bukan waktumu untuk tertawa mendengar kalimat akhir Chanyeol.

"Semua ini. Kau tahu semuanya, kapan?" Yifan kembali serius.

"Satu bulan yang lalu. Dan setelah Baekhyun mengatakan ini padaku, dia memulai caranya untuk berdekatan dengan kata 'normal'." Kata Chanyeol.

Yifan menepuk pundak Chanyeol. Menyakinkan sesuatu dan Chanyeol harus berterima kasih atas masukan itu.

"Kau tahu, Chanyeol? Baekhyun sangat mencintaimu, seperti halnya dirimu. Kita lihat, apa Byun Baekhyunnie itu tahan dengan pilihannya dan seberapa kuat dirinya."

Beberapa harinya. Setengah mengejutkan, Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol sengaja tidak menyahut sampai Baekhyun mengetuk pintu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Sekitar ketukan untuk yang ketujuh. Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya. Baekhyun berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol tanpa memandang kearah pria di depannya, Baekhyun menatap kesamping, fokus pada dinding yang bercat putih, atau itu memang sama sekali tidak di cat.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."

Sehun tanpa sengaja melihat itu dan segera mencari Jongin. Setelah menemukan anak berkulit sedikit cokelat itu, Sehun berkata, "Sebaiknya kau dan Kyungsoo hyung jangan tidur di kamar kalian hari ini."

"Aku ingin meminta maaf kepadamu, Chanyeor-a." Kata Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Untuk hal ini, Chanyeol benar-benar terkejut, Baekhyun menangis dan memeluknya. Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Pundak Chanyeol mulai terasa basah.

"Ada apa denganmu.." Chanyeol berkata dengan suara rendah. Sedikit membuat hati Baekhyun tenang dan bergetar.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa Chanyeor-a." Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, ternggorokannya terasa tercekat.

Senyum Chanyeol mengembang, "Kau sudah menyadarinya, huh?"

"Ya. Aku milikmu. Dan aku bisa mati tanpamu."

Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun tepat di bibir anak itu.

Taeyeon meminta maaf pada Baekhyun karena kata-katanya yang sebelumnya sangat mempengaruhi anak itu. Dia membicarakan tentang karir dan bisakah Baekhyun menjadi seperti Key? Jawabannya adalah, Tidak.

Ada satu hal yang Taeyeon tahu dari Baekhyun. Kau tak bisa menjauhi seseorang yang kau cintai. Dan Taeyeon menyesal karena telah menjauhi Hyomin untuk beberapa waktu. Dia lelah menggores tubuhnya dengan silet hanya karena ia sangat merindukan pacarnya. Ini tak akan seperti kalau seandainya salah satu penggemarnya tak memergokinya sedang berciuman dengan Hyomin. Taeyeon tahu ia salah, mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Baekhyun, tanpa sadar, ia ingin Baekhyun merasakan apa yang ia rasakan pada Hyomin.

Setelah ini, semoga semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol fokus dengan apa yang ia kerjakan sementara Baekhyun serius dengan ponselnya.

"Aku tak bisa mempercayai ini!" Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja.

"Ada apa, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol, tetap fokus pada layar komputernya.

Baekhyun menatap kesal kepada Chanyeol, "Katakan padaku, Chanyeol. Apa aku terlihat begitu lemah?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun, "Tidak." Baekhyun terihat bangga, "Tapi di lihat dari visualmu. Kau lemah."

"Kau bercanda, ya?" tanya Baekhyun datar.

"Kau mau kubanting sekarang?"

Chanyeol menyengir, "Hehe. Tapi kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Lihat Chanyeol." Baekhyun membuka kunci ponselnya dan menyerahkan benda persegi itu kepada Chanyeol. "Baca bagian ini."

Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata bulatnya. "Kau membaca fanfiction lagi, Baekhyun-ah?"

"Sudahlah baca saja."

"Baiklah."

Setelah satu menit. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

"Sudah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kau tahu, Chanyeol? Aku lemah sekali disana. Apa-apaan dengan kau yang memukulku, mengataiku gay, pacaran dengan Hojung lalu pacarmu itu menciumku dan kau menyalahkanku? Ada apa denganmu?!"

"Hei, hei, hei. Itu hanya fanfiction, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Tapi tetap saja! Sebenarnya kau yang lebih lemah dariku!"

"Aku tidak lemah! Aku bisa membantingmu di atas kasur dan kau merengek padaku!"

"Sialan mulutmu Park Chanyeol!"

"Apa?! Kau mau kita melakukannya sekara-"

"PARK CHANYEOL! BYUN BAEKHYUN! KALIAN BISA DIAM TIDAK?! AKU TIDAK BISA BERKONSENTRASI MENONTON FILMKU!"

"DASAR PEMALAS!"

"KAU MENGATAIKU PEMALAS, BAEK?! KELUAR DARI KAMARKU SEKARANG!"

Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin mencekik Baekhyun.

 **TBC**

 **Lanjut ke bagian 3-2/2?**

 **REVIEW PLEASE... :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 2/2**

 **Author : cbbyunbee**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO**

 **Other Cast : Manager EXO, Taeyeon**

 **Genre : Yaoi, Friendship, Angst, Real-life, AU**

 **Mereka punya Tuhan dan Keluarga masing-masing..**

 **Kecuali Baekhyun punya gue xD /plak/ :v**

Hari itu. Saat semuanya masih gelap. Hal itu terjadi.

"Apa kau bisa menyetir?" tanya Youngjung.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tidak bisa."

Seumur hidupnya, Baekhyun tak pernah menyentuh stir mobil, kecuali mobil mainan plastik. Jadi bagaimana ia bisa menyetir?

Kilatan cahaya mengenai wajah Baekhyun. Youngjung yang berdiri di sebelahnya berteriak, Baekhyun melihat apa yang sedang di tunjuk oleh managernya itu. Seorang wanita dengan sebagian wajah tertutup oleh masker terlihat sangat terkejut dan memukuli kepalanya berulang kali. Baekhyun yakin wanita itu merutuki kebodohannya sendiri karena lupa mematikan blitz kameranya.

Youngjung mendekati wanita itu. "Apa kau tidak mempunyai pekerjaan lain selain memotret seseorang?! Ini pukul satu pagi dan kau mengikuti Baekhyun?! Dasar gila!"

Baekhyun yakin setelah itu tangan Youngjung pasti akan melakukan sesuatu. Sebelum itu terjadi, Baekhyun menghampiri sang manager, "Sudahlah, hyung.."

"Hapus foto itu dan jangan sebarkan pada siapapun apa yang telah kau dengar!"

Wanita itu melepaskan maskernya.

"Aku tidak mau!" kata wanita itu lalu menyembunyikan kameranya.

Mata Baekhyun menyipit, ia tahu siapa wanita ini.

"Please..," Youngjung memohon dengan malas.

"Apa?! Apa kalian serendah itu menggunakan artis sendiri untuk-"

"SIALAN! KAU TIDAK TAHU APAPUN!"

Tangan itu hampir saja menampar pipi wanita yang Baekhyun yakini adalah Kuanglie, fansite-nya. Baekhyun pikir kelakuan Youngjung lebih gila daripada wanita di depannya sekarang.

"Hyung, kalau kau berbuat sesuatu padanya. Aku yakin kau akan berurusan dengan hukum."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Youngjung diam dengan napas yang memburu.

"Nuna," panggil Baekhyun. Wanita itu melihat kearahnya, "Apa tidak bisa kau menyembunyikan apa yang kau dengar?"

"Tap-"

"Aku akan lakukan apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu."

Wanita itu terlihat bimbang, setelahnya ia mengangguk. "Baiklah.."

"Kumohon, dekatkan kepalamu, Baekhyun-ah." Katanya.

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian menunduk dan wanita itu mendekat padanya. Sesuatu menyentuh pipinya, wanita itu, dia mencium pipinya. Sebelum Baekhyun sempat melayangan protes-ia tidak suka ini-wanita itu menahan tengkuknya.

"Baekhyun-ah. Good bye. But, I'll back to you. Keep stay and fight with and for Chanyeol."

Wanita itu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terdiam dengan wajah memerah.

"Brengsek." umpat Youngjung.

Baekhyun mengirim pesan pada Chanyeol. Setelah itu Baekhyun melihat ke sebelahnya.

"Kau siap, Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Taeyeon dan Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menelan ludahnya. "Nuna sendiri, apa kau siap?"

Baekhyun melihat Taeyeon menghela napas sangat malas, memegang stir mobil, dan menginjak gasnya.

"Dimana wartawannya?"

" _Sekitar seratus meter lagi, seseorang yang ada di atas pohon. Pelankan laju mobilmu."_

Taeyeon mengangguk paham dan memposisikan headsetnya dengan benar. Beberapa menit kemudian, Taeyeon melihat orang itu.

"Itu dia, Baek." Kata Taeyeon.

"Kita benar-benar harus berciuman?" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Taeyeon memutar bola matanya, "Tidak, tidak akan. Hanya menghadap padaku dan aku menghadap kearahmu. Dengan cara seperti ini," Taeyeon meletakkan tangan kirinya di pundak kanan Baekhyun, setengah melirik kearah jalanan. "Wartawan itu pasti pintar untuk mendapatkan ' _angel_ ' yang bagus, 'kan?"

"Lagipula aku tidak mau mencium 'uke' sepertimu."

"Apa kau bilang?" Baekhyun mendelik, "Walaupun seperti itu, aku laki-laki, tidak sepertimu, kau perempuan, nuna."

Taeyeon mengangkat sudut bibirnya, ia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan 10km/jam. "Aku hanya bercanda!" ia melirik wartawan yang siap memotret mereka berdua, "Ini tidak akan terjadi secepat ini kalau teman satu grupmu tidak keluar! Dasar tidak tahu balas budi!"

"Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang Yifan hyung! Dan siapa dulu yang mencurigakan disini? Kau dan Hyomin sunbae."

"Lalu? Kau, Chanyeol, dan ketiga sasaeng itu bukan masalah? Untung saja sasaeng itu tidak menyebarkannya pada siapapun!"

"Aroma disini yang paling kuat adalah Kau. Bukan Aku."

Taeyeon mendekatkan diri pada Baekhyun, "Baiklah mungkin saat ini aku yang kalah."

"Wartawan itu lama sekali mengambil gambar." Kata Baekhyun tidak sabar.

Ponsel seseorang berbunyi. Panggilan dari 'manager'.

Taeyeon menggeser ikon hijau pada ponselnya dan membenarkan posisi headsetnya.

"Ya, oppa?"

" _Bagian kedua."_

Taeyeon menjauhkan dirinya dari Baekhyun dan melajukan mobilnya menuju lokasi kedua.

Baekhyun pikir ini akan berjalan mudah dan cepat. Itu semata-mata hanya perkiraannya. Setibanya di area parkir sebuah tempat yang ia tidak tahu tempatnya-sebab Baekhyun tidak berasal dari Seoul-. Disana ada 3 wanita yang menutupi wajah mereka menggunakan masker. Dua wanita terasa familiar tetapi tidak dengan yang berambut merah.

Ketiga wanita itu, Baekhyun yakin, mereka akan menggagalkan rencana dengan menyebarkan artikel melalui internet atau media sosial yang biasa ia lihat di akun managernya. Tidak, Baekhyun tak ingin mengorbankan pipinya, lagi.

"Sial! Kenapa dia mengikutiku sampai sini." Taeyeon menggerutu. "Kau mengenal salah satu dari mereka?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya." Jawab Taeyeon, "Yang berambut merah itu, dia salah satu sasaeng SNSD, aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya. Dia terlalu mengorek kehidupan pribadi kami!"

Mereka berdua tahu harus mengorbankan sesuatu. Anggota tubuh, kata-kata, jasa atau benda.

Ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi beberapa kali. "Berisik sekali. Apa kau tidak memberitahu dia kalau kita sedang sibuk?" kata Taeyeon.

Baekhyun mendesah berat. Chanyeol telah menelponnya berulang kali, mengiriminya pesan berpuluh-puluh kali. Sehun dan Jongin juga begitu. Mereka hanya bertanya. 'Apa kau baik-baik saja?' 'Sudah selesai?'

Untuk saat ini. Baekhyun tak membutuhkan itu. Sangat menganggu.

Setelah menyelesaikan apa yang menurut managernya harus ia lakukan. Baekhyun kembali ke asrama dan tidur di pelukan Chanyeol. Ia sangat khawatir dengan apa yang besok akan terjadi dan ia dapatkan. Chanyeol berulang kali membisikkan kalimat yang membuatnya sedikit tenang.

Karena kepergian atau bisa Baekhyun sebut dengan kaburnya Yifan ke Cina. Skrip itu di percepat dan menyewa wartawan dari perusahaan _Dispatch_ , umumnya karena perusahaan media itu sedang ada di puncaknya dan salah satu orang disana adalah kerabat dari orang dalam SM Entertaiment, jadi, semuanya berjalan dengan lancar.

Keesokan harinya berita bahwa Taeyeon dan Baekhyun berkencan berserta foto ciuman pura-pura mereka tersebar. Baekhyun yang saat itu sedang memakan sarapannya bersama Chanyeol tersedak karena tiba-tiba Hyunkyung datang dan mengejutkannya.

Foto Baekhyun meminum minuman keras saat SMP tersebar. Dan Baekhyun sangat yakin, bukan hanya karena Yifan ataupun masalah orentasi seksual mereka, pihak agensi telah tahu apa yang terjadi dan hanya beberapa orang yang tahu, dan para pria berjas itu berusaha menutupinya sebaik mungkin.

Baekhyun merasa dirinya benar-benar buruk saat salah satu penggemarnya berteriak padanya, bukan teriakan kagum penuh dengan cinta, akan tetapi penuh dengan amarah dan kebencian. Malam harinya, Baekhyun menangis di pelukan Chanyeol dan itu berulang beberapa kali.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, EXO menggelar konser di Beijing, EXO The Lost Planet. Penggemar yang berada di sana berteriak penuh untuk menyemangati Baekhyun. Chanyeol membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya ketika di balik layar, "Mereka masih perduli padamu.., kita bisa menghadapinya bersama.." dan Baekhyun melengkungkan matanya.

Sejak Yifan mengirimkan surat gugatannya dan berseteru dengan pihak agensi, EXO masih tetap seperti biasanya atau mereka yang berusaha untuk terlihat seperti itu. Semua tak bertahan lama karena jatuh sakitnya Luhan dan rasa jenuhnya. Semuanya merasa jenuh.

Semuanya telah membicarakan hal ini berulang kali. Minseok, Yixing, dan Sehun yang paling berat melepaskan Luhan, walaupun kebenaran adalah semuanya tak rela.

Malam itu, saat The Lost Planet in Beijing, suasana sangat terasa aneh. Yixing terlalu dan selalu berdekatan dengan Luhan, seakan Luhan akan pergi jauh darinya. Sementara Luhan, ia menangis saat menyanyikan lagu mereka-Moonlight.

Berakhirnya konser itu, berakhir pula masa Luhan berada di EXO. Penggemar dibuat berduka dan berada pada titik bingung.

Penggemar tidak lagi terbagi menjadi tiga kelompok(pendukung EXO, Yifan, atau keduanya), melainkan menjadi lima kelompok(pendukung EXO, Yifan, Luhan, Luhan dan Yifan, dan ketiganya). Penggemar mulai lelah dengan semuanya dan tidak bisa di bilang sedikit berapa dari mereka melepas label fandomnya.

Banyak rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Luhan keluar karena kelelahan sehingga ia mengidap Vertigo selama beberapa waktu dan bisa terbilang parah. Ia terpeleset di atas panggung, tidak mengikuti konser dibeberapa tempat, penggemar tampak sangat khawatir.

Sehun terlihat murung setelah Luhan mengundurkan diri dari grup-nya. Tetapi, ia juga tak ingin kesehatan Luhan semakin memburuk. Sehun sebenarnya benar-benar membenci Luhan saat anak itu bicara pada semua anggota kalau ia ingin keluar dari grup. Sekarang, Sehun tahu alasan yang sebenarnya. Bukan hanya masalah kesehatan. Melainkan juga keluarga, pacar perempuannya yang menunggu di Cina, dan kepopuleran yang lebih bisa ia dapat di negeri asalnya. Tetapi bagaimanapun, Luhan adalah saudara sekaligus orang yang ia sukai. Luhan, Yifan, dan EXO telah memiliki jalan sendiri.

Beberapa minggu setelah Luhan keluar, keadaan mulai membaik. EXO menyiapkan konser mereka di Jepang, negara penutup konser The Lost Planet. Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar dan menyenangkan.

Lagu yang telah Yixing ciptakan selama bertahun-tahun hilang. Ia meletakkannya didalam hardisk dan terformat. Ia menyesal karena tidak membuat kopian datanya. Karena itu, Yixing mengahapus foto profilnya. Yixing menangis sendirian di dalam kamar mandi.

Setelah menyelesaikan konser, beredar rumor bahwa EXO akan segera comeback. Dari bulan Januari lalu dimajukan menjadi bulan Desember yang ternyata pada bulan itu EXO hanya mengeluarkan satu single dan teaser singkat. Sekedar pemberitahuan, teaser itu hanya sarana untuk mempromosikan aplikasi permainan Superstar SM. Trik SM untuk mendapat uang lebih banyak.

Pada pertengahan Januari, beberapa member EXO pergi ke luar negeri. Sehun, Junmyeon, Minseok, dan Jongin pergi ke London. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dan Zitao pergi ke Barcelona. Yixing dan Jongdae pergi ke Cina. Sebelum mereka pergi, terdengar juga rumor bahwa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan pergi berdua ke Amerika. Hal ini menjadi topik hangat ChanBaek Shipper di sosial media. Tetapi rumor, hanyalah tetap menjadi rumor. Kecuali keluarnya Yifan dan Luhan.

Di Barcelona, pertama, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk berdua dihalte bus. Kedua, Chanyeol menolong Baekhyun yang nyaris saja tertabrak. Ketiga, mereka belanja bersama. Lagi-lagi, penggemar gila akan hal itu.

Perjalanan pulang dari London. Salah satu penggemar berani-beraninya menggandeng tangan Jongin. Para penggemar yang berada di bandara pada saat itu berteriak marah.

Setelah mereka semua kembali ke Korea, EXO akan menggelar konser kedua, EXO Lu'Xion. Kembali beredar rumor, album baru EXO bernama 'Call Me Daddy'. Lalu keesokan harinya, lagu EXO Call Me Daddy bocor dan tersebar di dunia maya. Banyak EXO-L yang pro-kontra dengan ini, lirik lagu Call Me Daddy mengandung kata yang tak senonoh.

Akhirnya pada bulan Februari, EXO Lu'Xion digelar di Korea dan Teaser video untuk album baru dirilis satu persatu. Lagu Call Me Daddy ternyata lebih enak daripada yang dibayangkan. Sebab, lagu bocor itu bukanlah lagu milik EXO. Walaupun Call Me Daddy hanya ditampilkan beberapa detik. Dan sebenarnya, nama asli lagu terbaru EXO adalah Call Me Baby.

Akhir EXO Lu'Xion di Korea, para anggota dan penggemar berurai air mata. Antara sedih, terharu, dan rasa cinta mereka. Tetapi sungguh, EXO Lu'Xion terasa sangat menyenangkan bagi anggota EXO maupun penggemar. Yixing, Jongdae, dan Chanyeol membuat lagu yang berjudul 'Promise'. Yixing yang membuat instrumennya, Jongdae yang menulis lirik lagunya, dan Chanyeol yang menulis lirik rapnya. Lagu itu berisi janji EXO untuk EXO-L.

Baekhyun menangis pada hari ketiga-hari terakhir- EXO Lu'Xion di Seoul. Pada saat itu, ia merasa terharu dengan penggemar yang memberikan cinta padanya. Masalah Baekhyun cukup berat karena masih harus menutupi hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Taeyeon yang telah ia anggap menjadi kakak sendiri masih dihujat oleh sebagian penggemarnya. Semua member tertekan dengan jadwal yang padat, latihan keras, dan persiapan comeback. Di EXO Lu'Xion, EXO menampilkan banyak penampilan baru. Setiap lagu baru ada gerakan tarian tersendiri. Tao mengalami cidera yang tak kunjung pulih. Di hari pertama konser, Jongin jatuh dari atas panggung karena kesalahan teknis staff yang lupa menutup kembali lubang panggung.

Ketika Baekhyun menangis, semua member mendekatinya tak terkecuali Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlihat khawatir dan ia menyentuh leher Baekhyun. Dia ingin berbuat lebih untuk menenangkan kekasihnya itu, tetapi ini publik, apa harus ia mencium Baekhyun agar anak itu berhenti menangis?

Setelah Baekhyun berhenti menangis, Chanyeol melakukan keusilannya. Ia meniru bagaimana gaya Baekhyun menangis dan hasilnya adalah tendangan di bokong oleh Baekhyun.

Di konser itu pula Minseok dan Yixing memamerkan absnya. Penggemar terkejut betapa indahnya tubuh Minseok sekarang. Pada awal debut, Minseok terlihat 'agak' berisi kemudian secara tiba-tiba ia terlihat sangat kurus dan imut. Tetapi sekarang? Sungguh Minseok telah berusaha sangat keras. Sementara Baekhyun, ia mengumumkan akan mengubah abs nutellanya menjadi lebih bagus daripada milik Minseok. Kemudian penggemar tertawa.

Teaser video untuk album baru EXO terdiri dari 10 video dan semua video memiliki hubungan satu sama lain. Betapa pintarnya SM Entertaiment membuat teaser yang sangat menajubkan, syuting diberbagai tempat, memiliki teka-teki disetiap teasernya yang berhubungan dengan video pembukaan EXO Lu'Xion. Dan album baru EXO memiliki nama EXODUS yang artinya keluaran atau 10. Nama itu sangat menyindir dua member yang telah bersolo karir.

Pertengahan bulan Maret, EXO comeback dengan album EXODUS dan 2 MV-Korea dan Cina ver- konsep yang mereka miliki adalah seksi. Penggemar gila karena itu.

Hampir tidak ada masalah ketika comeback tahun ini. Walaupun Tao jarang mengikuti jadwal untuk tampil diberbagai acara musik karena cidera yang dialaminya dan Yixing yang harus syuting film di Cina.

"Apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan Tao akhir-akhir ini?"

Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun, "Aneh bagaimana?"

"Kau tahu, dia seperti menghindar dariku. Tao yang dulu lebih asyik daripada yang sekarang. Dia juga sering melamun." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Apa kau pernah bertanya padanya, kenapa dia seperti itu?"

"Dia selalu menghindar. Apalagi sekarang Tao sedang menjalani pengobatan dan tinggal bersama manager."

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak sebelum ia bicara kembali, "Aku memiliki firasat buruk..,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Setelah usai promosi album EXODUS pada akhir April. Ayah Tao menulis pesan di akun media sosial Cina. Ayah Tao mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menyetujui Tao untuk tetap bergabung dengan EXO. Tao tidak diperlakukan secara adil dan cidera yang dialaminya bisa terbilang parah.

Penggemar tahu bahwa Tao memang cidera dan mereka sedih karena itu. Penggemar berharap walaupun mereka tidak melihat penampilan Tao saat di panggung, ia masih berada di EXO dan sembuh.

Ayah mana yang tak khawatir apabila mengetahui kondisi anaknya seperti itu. Penggemar dibuat gempar karena pesan ayah Tao tersebut. Mereka percaya bahwa Tao pasti akan tetap bertahan dengan EXO. Pihak agensi merundingkan masalah ini dengan pihak orang tua Tao.

Lagu Promise terasa tidak ada gunanya. Tao memutuskan untuk hengkang dari EXO. Penggemar marah, sedih, dan kecewa karenanya. Tao meminta maaf kepada penggemarnya. Banyak penggemar yang tetap mendukung dan ada pula yang menghujatnya.

Media berkata bahwa Tao hanya beristirahat untuk beberapa waktu. Itu semua seperti kebohongan. Apa yang dimaksud dengan beristirahat? Ia bersenang-senang di luar negeri dan terlihat tanpa kesedihan sama sekali. Tao cidera dan seharusnya ia berobat. Penggemar senang mengetahui Tao masih ceria di luar sana. Akan tetapi mereka juga marah, Tao seakan tak menghargai mereka.

Orang yang beristirahat seharusnya berdiam diri dan menyegarkan pikiran. Apa yang dimaksud dengan menjadi model game? Dia menggunakan namanya yang tenar karena grup yang telah ia tinggalkan. Ia bekerja dengan nama aslinya. Huang ZiTao.

"Kita hanya sembilan orang." kata Sehun sembari menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa.

Chanyeol menyambar keripik yang akan dimakan oleh Sehun. "Wow, siapa yang kehilangan hyung dan teman terbaiknya."

"Chanyeol, diamlah.." nasihat Junmyeon. Chanyeol terdiam kemudian Junmyeon lanjut bicara, "Kita akan tetap melanjutkan konser ada atau tidak ada Tao. Dan kita akan syuting MV minggu depan-"

"Apa?!" Baekhyun menyela, "Kita baru saja menyelesaikan latihan koreografi dasar dan rekaman lagu! Kata mereka Tao tetap akan bergabung!"

"Tidak ada. Kita tidak berhubungan dengan Tao lagi sejak satu minggu yang lalu. Dan apa yang akan kau harapkan?" Jongdae menghela napas kasar. "Aku lelah dengan semua ini. Kita baru saja berhubungan kembali dengan Yifan hyung. Dan apa yang sekarang anak itu lakukan?!"

"Hei, hei, ada apa dengan situasi ini?" Chanyeol berusaha menengahi.

"Berhenti membela kekasihmu itu!"

"Aku tidak membelanya! Dan jangan menyangkutpautkan hal ini dengan itu. Apa sebenarnya masalahmu, tuan Kim Jongdae?!"

"Kawan-kawan berhenti saling berteriak!" Junmyeon memukul meja. Dengan terpaksa Jongdae dan Chanyeol menutup mulut mereka.

Junmyeon melanjutkan, "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, kita akan syuting MV minggu depan. Hanya ada empat lagu tambahan, satu lagu masih terdapat suara Tao. Kita telah menyelesaikan rekaman dua hari yang lalu, apa kalian ingin penggemar menunggu lebih lama?"

"Jangan pernah membawa-bawa tentang penggemar!" protes Sehun, "Perasaan mereka saja tidak pernah menentu untuk kita!" lanjutnya sembari terus memakan kripik miliknya.

"Ayolah.. apa kau trauma karena cinta mereka pada hyung kesayanganmu itu berkurang," goda Baekhyun.

"Bukan." Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya, "Apa kau tahu, hyung? Bahkan mereka lebih memilih Luhan hyung, Tao, dan Yifan hyung daripada kita."

"Sehun benar, kenapa kau membawa nama penggemar dalam hal ini? Mereka memang sangat menajubkan, aku mencintai, maksudku kita mencintai mereka. Tapi bukankah mereka pasti memberi perhatian yang lebih pada kita, ayolah sebenarnya apa dasar semua ini?" kata Jongin.

"Agensi yang meminta, mereka membawa nama penggemar." Minseok tiba-tiba berbicara, "Lalu, apa yang bisa kita lakukan?" Ia berdiri dan memandang semua anggota, "Kalian semua siap, 'kan?" sembari mengepalkan tangannya Ia berkata, "Fighting! Kita pasti bisa! We are One!"

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Apa slogan itu masih berlaku? Kau lucu sekali hyung.."

"Kyungsoo-ya.., kau bercanda, 'kan? Itu akan tetap berlaku sampai aku masih ada di sini." canda Chanyeol yang tidak membuat siapapun tertawa.

"Bagus Park Chanyeol. Aku tertawa kencang sekali." sindir Jongdae.

Beberapa foto tempat EXO syuting MV tersebar di media sosial. Foto-foto itu sangat membuat penggemar penasaran. Apakah konsep mereka kali ini? Itu yang dipikirkan penggemar saat ini.

Konsep album EXODUS sangat seksi dan mengambil lokasi di tempat parkir mobil dengan mobil seharga jutaan dollar. Dan itu membuat penggemar tertawa. Jadi, untuk apa teaser yang sangat berbelit itu? Mengasah otak? Lucu sekali.

"Menurutmu, warna apa yang cocok untukku, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun yang berdiri di hadapannya, "Hitam? Kau terlihat alami dengan warna itu."

"Bagaimana dengan merah muda?"

"Kau bercanda, Baek? Serius ingin menggunakan warna itu?"

Baekhyun terlihat bingung, "Ya, wae?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya ke arah telinga kanan Baekhyun, "Yakin? Itu akan sangat manis..." Ia meniup telinga Baekhyun lalu menggigit daun telinga anak itu. "Aku jadi ingin terus memakanmu.."

EXO Lu'Xion di Shanghai. Yixing mengatakan bahwa lagu Promise akan dimasukkan kedalam album repackage mereka. Penggemar sangat senang mengetahui hal ini.

"Aku menangis ketika membuat lagu itu." kata Yixing saat itu.

Bukan hanya Yixing. Penggemar, anggota lain, dan _mantan anggota_ ikut menangis. Pernah kah kau berpikir seperti itu?

Setelah menyelesaikan adegan untuk MV terbaru mereka, pengumuman _comeback_ album _repackage_ diumumkan dan penggemar sangat menanti saat itu. Beberapa pihak yang terkait sudah setuju untuk membuat konsep untuk sembilan orang, bahkan video pembukaan konser EXO Lu'Xion bukan lagi menggambarkan sepuluh orang ( _EXODUS_ ) melainkan sembilan orang dengan konsep lebih ceria.

 _LOVE ME RIGHT_ adalah nama album baru mereka. Dengan total empat belas lagu yaitu sepuluh lagu yang ada dialbum _EXODUS_ dan empat lagu tambahan; Love Me Right, Tender Love, Promise, dan First Love.

Keadaan semakin membaik dan terlihat benar-benar baik. Promosi album baru mereka dibeberapa acara musik berjalan dengan lancar walaupun pertarungan antar penggemar bermunculan. Penggemar merasa EXO telah disabotase oleh salah satu acara musik. Anggota EXO merasa demikian pula, dan Junmyeon berbicara diruang tengah untuk mendinginkan suasana pada saat itu, "Berpikirlah positif. Kalau itu memang benar, semua akan kembali seperti semula, dan yang benar akan menang. Lagipula kita sudah memenangkan banyak piala 'kan?" ketua benar-benar lebih bijak dari yang sebelumnya. Manusia banyak belajar dari kesalahan.

Tawaran bermain drama, film, dan _reality show_ membanjiri EXO pada tahun ini, tahun setelah kegelapan 2014. Chanyeol harus menjalani syuting di Brunei Darusallam untuk reality show The Law Of Jungle. Baekhyun merasa kesepian karena itu. Pada saat yang sama, Amerika Serikat melegalkan hubungan sesama jenis dan semuanya berhubungan dengan pelangi. Baekhyun mengirim pesan pada Chanyeol.

" _Bagaimana kalau kita menikah di New York?"_

Chanyeol membalas pesannya, _"Dengan senang hati, mengapa kau tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?"_

Baekhyun tertawa, _"Ani, hanya ingin. Kau tahu? Amerika melegalkan gay, bagaimana kalau kita membuka rahasia ini?"_ balasnya.

" _Kau gila? Kita akan dipanggang oleh manager hyung. Setidaknya tunggu aku menjadi pencipta lagu yang sangat hebat. Kita bisa keluar dan mandiri."_

" _Pikiranmu jauh sekali, Chanyeol."_

" _Aku berpikir seperti ini karenamu."_

Wajah Baekhyun memerah, _"Sudahlah, apa kau tidak sibuk disana?"_

Chanyeol tertawa, ia tahu Baekhyunnya mulai menghindar, _"Baiklah sayang, selamat tidur. (emoticon kiss)"_

" _Bye.."_

"Sial, Chanyeol mempermainkanku." Baekhyun menguap dan memandang langit. "Gajah.." Ia merasa sangat merindukan Chanyeolnya-lagi.

Dan mungkin bermain Instagram dan memberikan beberapa kode pada penggemarnya tidak akan membuatnya bosan.

Setelah Chanyeol pulang. Saat itu hari sudah gelap dan tak ada teman-teman yang menyambutnya diasrama. Semua sudah terlelap di alam mimpi masing-masing. Dengan sengaja ia membangunkan Baekhyunnya dan dalam keadaan yang sangat lelah, mereka bercinta dengan hebat.

Ketika EXO Lu'Xion di Beijing. Baekhyun terlalu menempel dan menggoda Sehun. Itu membuat Chanyeol cemburu. Bukan cemburu yang dipenuhi oleh kemarahan. Ia tahu, Baekhyun dan Sehun tidak akan berhubungan lebih, setidaknya ketika bermalam di hotel ia akan membuat Baekhyun berjalan aneh.

EXO Lu'Xion di Beijing pada hari kedua, penggemar mulai khawatir. Daerah sekitar leher dan telinga Baekhyun terdapat bercak kemerahan dan anak itu telihat tidak sehat. Baekhyun terlihat memegangi pinggangnya beberapa kali. Ia terlihat sangat kesakitan dan berhasil menahannya.

Penggemar menyimpulkan, Baekhyun terlalu lelah berolahraga untuk membentuk abs yang seperti ia janjikan. Mereka tidak menginginkan Baekhyun untuk meneruskan acara 'ayo mengubah abs nutella' jika ia harus kesakitan seperti itu.

Baekhyun benar-benar ingin membunuh Chanyeol saat ini juga. Ini semua akibat perbuatan si telinga peri. Ia harus menjaga sedikit jarak dengan Sehun bila ingin selamat pada malam selanjutnya.

Beberapa minggu setelah kejadian itu, kebersamaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lebih sering terlihat di depan umum. Keadaan mengalir seperti biasanya.

SM Entertaiment mempersiapkan EXO untuk debut di Jepang...

 **TBC..**

 **Gue gak tau ff ini bakalan lanjut atau enggak :'v**

 **Review please.., kalo ada yg mau, bakal gue lanjut :''v**


End file.
